


Teamwork

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: In which both of Himuro's boyfriends team up against him.





	

Tatsuya doesn't know how long he's been waiting on the bed. 

He's blindfolded, lying on his front with his hands tied behind his back, with nothing more than a promise of, _be back soon_ , whispered into his ear by Taiga after he was undressed. He's hard, because he knows what's coming even if he doesn't know how long he's going to have to wait for it. The sheets are cool against his bare, flushed skin and it's tempting to rut against them. He tries not to, knowing that it will be worth it if he waits for Taiga to come back—with Atsushi too. 

Then again, the thought that they could both walk in on him grinding against the bed would definitely speed things up; neither of his boyfriends are particularly patient people and he knows exactly how to rile them up.

He huffs out a breath and rocks his hips forward experimentally. He lets out a soft grunt of pleasure, unprepared for just how good it feels when he's this worked up. The next movement is much more sure, more desperate, and he's about to do it again when he feels someone's hands on his hips.

They're Atsushi's, judging by the size. He breathes out through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut tightly behind his blindfold. He didn't even hear anyone coming into the room. 

"Wow, you were right," Atsushi murmurs, sounding mildly amused. "You knew that he'd get impatient if we left him for long enough, huh?"

Tatsuya feels his ears burning, wondering if they were just standing there, watching him wait for them. He leans into Atsushi's touch, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Did I put on a nice show for you? Atsushi? Taiga?" He laughs at the sound of his own voice, already so breathy. "Do you want me to beg for you to touch me while I'm at it? Especially you, Taiga."

"You don't have to do that," Taiga murmurs, his voice pitched low. He strokes his fingers through Tatsuya's hair. "Sorry we kept you waiting."

Tatsuya lifts his head, smiling as he feels Taiga's hand against his cheek. "You can make it up to me by hurrying up." 

"Murasakibara," Taiga says, and the hand on Tatsuya's hip is gone. 

For a moment, Tatsuya has no idea what Atsushi or Taiga are doing, and no sense of where they are. Then, the bed dips in front of him and the hand in his hair is Atsushi's, stroking the hair out of his face with familiarity. He doesn't have the time to focus on the contact though, because Taiga settles behind him, pulling Tatsuya up to his hands and knees. 

"The blindfold looks nice on him," Atsushi hums, "but wouldn't this be easier if he could see? I'm taking it off." 

"Sure," Taiga replies, so agreeably that Tatsuya can't help but smile. It's taken both of them a long time to be able to navigate their relationship with each other without getting into an argument at every opportunity that they have. 

Atsushi traces the curve of Tatsuya's lips with a thumb, silently saying that he's seen it and knows exactly what it's about. Tatsuya kisses the callused skin, smiling wider this time. Using his other hand, Atsushi undoes the blindfold, pulling it away. 

Blinking open, Tatsuya hums appreciatively when he sees that Atsushi is naked too. With the way he's sitting in front of Tatsuya, legs spread and half-hard cock on display, it's clear what he wants. 

Tatsuya would never want to disappoint. 

He leans forward, nuzzling against the length of it. He doesn't have his hands to hold it still for him to suck on, so he's a lot sloppier than he would usually be. Judging by the way Atsushi sighs softly, he clearly doesn't mind. Tatsuya looks up at him, pressing kisses from base to head, sucking on the warm, sensitive skin. Atsushi keeps a hand in Tatsuya's hair, guiding him, his head falling back. He isn't one to give praise, but it's clear enough that he's enjoying it by his shaky breaths, and the way his fingers grip tighter. 

"Tatsuya," Taiga says softly, touching his hip in warning before spreading him open. 

He expects Taiga's finger, not his tongue. He makes a surprised noise, muffled against Atsushi's cock. Taiga pulls back, huffing out a soft laugh. Tatsuya doesn't even have the leverage to squirm, or do anything but whimper against Atsushi's cock as Taiga teases his entrance with brief licks. 

Atsushi pulls Tatsuya's head away from his cock to give him room to breathe. Tatsuya rests his head against Atsushi's hip, panting and whimpering as Taiga fucks him with small, quick thrusts of his tongue. It's not enough, but he can't even manage the coherency to ask for more. 

Luckily for him, Taiga understands anyway. 

"Here," Atsushi hums, and Tatsuya hazily registers the bottle of lube being handed over. 

Taiga pushes two fingers in at once, making Tatsuya moan appreciatively. He looks up at Atsushi with a smile, not even needing to say a word. Atsushi takes hold of his cock, holding it to Tatsuya's lips. 

The rest of Tatsuya's moans are muffled as he swallows Atsushi's cock down. He can't fit all of it in his mouth like this, but he makes up for it by hollowing his cheeks, then running his tongue along the underside. It's messy, but Atsushi's always liked that. Tatsuya shuts his eyes, feeling Atsushi's finger tracing the stretch of his spit-slick lips, just as Taiga pushes a third finger into him. 

Taiga is always much more careful with him than Atsushi, but Tatsuya is powerless to hurry him along, or do anything but let Taiga take his time. 

Atsushi speaks up for him instead, and Tatsuya can hear the smile in his voice. "If you don't hurry up, he might actually explode, you know."

Taiga snorts out a laugh, but pulls his fingers away all the same. "We can't have that." 

Tatsuya's breath catches with anticipation as he hears Taiga stroking lube onto himself. He whines around Atsushi's cock as Taiga pushes into him. He trembles, loving just how full he feels. Taiga thrusts just as Atsushi does the same, and this is all Tatsuya's wanted but never hoped for, with Atsushi and Taiga. He loves the feeling of being in between them like this. 

Atsushi kneels up as Taiga undoes the rope around Tatsuya's wrists. Tatsuya doesn't need to be told what to do, steadying himself with both hands on the bed. He opens his mouth for Atsushi's cock, humming low with appreciation as he can fit more of it this way. Every time Taiga thrusts, it pushes Tatsuya further onto Atsushi's cock. Atsushi rocks his hips, fucking Tatsuya's mouth, pushing him back onto Taiga's cock. 

"You're amazing," Taiga gasps out, reaching around to stroke Tatsuya's cock. "Fuck, you're dripping wet. You like it that much, huh?"

Atsushi's hand slides down to the nape of Tatsuya's neck, stroking it affectionately. His voice is strained as he says, "I knew he would."

Tatsuya hums, swallowing around Atsushi. It's the last push Atsushi needs, pulling Tatsuya off his cock just before he comes. He catches most of it with his hand but Tatsuya leans forward anyway, lapping up whatever he can. 

" _Tatsuya_ ," Taiga moans loudly. Maybe the sight is enough to push him over the edge because then he's coming too, right into Tatsuya. He leans over Tatsuya, panting softly for a moment before he pulls away. 

"Sorry," Taiga murmurs, spreading Tatsuya open and running his finger through the come that spills out. He doesn't sound the least bit apologetic and Tatsuya huffs softly, hiding his smile against his shoulder. 

"We'll just have to clean him up," Atsushi hums, lifting Tatsuya in his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom. 

Atsushi and Taiga work together to clean Tatsuya off under the warm spray of the shower. They don't quite manage it without bickering, but Tatsuya can't help but smile fondly at them both. It just wouldn't be them any other way.


End file.
